


I Still Love You

by Hamilton_stars



Series: Joshler ddlb [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: ALSO GUYSSS GUESS WHAT>, Dom/sub, Episode: s05e25 Legs From Here To Homeworld, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, I GOT TOCOBELL!!, I Made Myself Cry, Ill leave now, M/M, One Shot Collection, cgl, ddlb, i really want m&ms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamilton_stars/pseuds/Hamilton_stars
Summary: "I still love you, baby. Forever and always.""forever?""forever, love"
Relationships: Josh Dun & Tyler Joseph, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Series: Joshler ddlb [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052858
Kudos: 5





	I Still Love You

Josh watched Tyler slowly draw on the coloring sheet.  
Tyler's eyes glistened at the colored dog.  
  
His bottom lip quivered as he broke the crayon from gripping to hard.  
Tyler winned and started crying loudly.

  
Josh quickly picked tyler up. Kissing the tears away. "don't cry love, here why don't we go to the store and get some." josh suggested. Tyler looked up and nodded.  
Tyler to small the use his words. Josh put on tyler's shoes and his own. Tyler wore a pink girly outfit.

  
When they arrived at the store they walked hand in hand. They got a few stares which made tyler sad and self conscious.  
Josh held tyler hand tightly as they walked.

  
As they walked back to the car, after buying the small pack of crayons.  
They got into the car and silently drove home. Tyler kept back his tears, not wanting josh to worry.

  
They walked inside their house, "wanna continue coloring? or are you hungry love?" "hungry" tyler mumbled chewing on his lip. Josh kissed tyler "i love you baby, your so beautiful." josh praised. Tyler blushed, his lip quivered. Josh set tyler down in his playroom, and walked to the kitchen. "i will warm us up something, i'll be right back love." josh said. Tyler nodded.

  
After he was sure josh left he let out a heartbreaking sob. He felt gross. He cried into his bear. He felt even worse for getting him dirty with his tears. What if josh doesn't love him anymore. What if what everyone says is true? that he doesn't love him.

  
Josh walked back into the room, quickly wrapping his arms around tyler. He gently ran his finger though ty's hair. Tylers sobs quieted. his small hands gripped josh's sleeve. Josh kissed tyler jaw, and continued to hug tyler, wanting him to feel safe.

  
"im sorry daddy" Tyler slurred. "why were you crying, love?" Josh asked softly.

  
"d-do you s-till love me?" tyler asked. Josh's heart broke at the thought. "oh baby, yes i love you so much. More than anything. Don't forget that love." Josh whispered to tyler.

  
Tyler started to sob again, he felt bad questioning things. "i love you" tyler cried. " i'm disgusting, i don't deserve to be loved" tyler sobbed into josh's shirt. josh frowned. He rubbed circles into Tylers back. "no, no, no baby. you deserve everything. i still and will forever love you baby. Even if you were a worm, i would still love you baby. Forever and always." Tyler giggled, He separated himself from josh,

  
"forever?"

  
"forever, love" josh said kissing Tyler's lips.

Tyler nodded and wiped his bear. "wash" Tyler mumbled, "yes baby we can wash him, now its time to eat, yah?" josh asked. Tyler nodded.

\-------  
once again, how does one end a story>?


End file.
